Broken Bones
by Areyousirius62442
Summary: Harry and Dudley have been enemies from the day they met!, but what happens when Dudley's bulling gets out of hand!
1. Bloody Alleys!

**I don't own Harry potter J. does**

Harry was running as fast as his legs would take him, sweat beading down his forehead, Dudley's Gang was chasing him once again.

Harry turned, into an Alley way, Closed his eyes and breathed, surely, surely they wouldn't find him here.

He couldn't have been more wrong,

Dudley had grabbed his throat, and pinned him up against the wall, Harry had tears running down his cheeks, "Stop it please!" "Awhh Potter's Crying for Mummy!" "Shut your mouth Dudley!" "Oh wait you don't have a mummy do you Potter?" Dudley's gang began to laugh, One of the gang a girl with short Croppy hair just smirked, "Is She dead Potter?" "Is she dead" Harry was choking he felt the world coming to a close as he fell into darkness.

"Oh my god Dudley you've killed him" Destiny Squealed "Nah you've just knocked him out Dudley lad" said on of the gang Destiny the girl with the croppy hair felt Harry's pulse "Yeah, Duds You've just knocked him out",

Harry opened his eyes his head hurt and he felt groggy,he got up managed to find his glasses and walked home,

" And where have you been! " "I-i was" "Its 11 30!" Harry had been out that Long? "Get to your room! You little defiant piece of Filth!,".

Harry sprinted to his bedroom he heard his door being locked, he put his glasses on the side, and lay on his bed, 'Just three more weeks' he thought, 'Then I'm outta here', he fell into a dreamless sleep...

When harry awoke he needed the bathroom, he went to open his door , but it was still locked, he looked at his clock 6 30 Aunt Petunia won't be up for another half hour' he thought

While he was waiting harry wrote some letters to his friends

Of which they won't reply to, he started with Hermione,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope your doing well!, I can't wait only three more weeks from today!, When are you heading to Diagon Alley?, I was wondering if you'd like me to come with you?, The Dursleys most likely won't let me go alone._

 _Please reply!,_

 _Harry,_

He then started Ron's,

 _Hi ya Mate!,_

 _Hope your alright!, Three more weeks until, More Snape and More Lessons ugh!, But at Least you lot will be there!, When you lot heading to diagon alley?, I still need to get my stuff and the Dursleys won't let me go alone!,_

 _Please reply asap,_

 _Harry_

He attached then to Hedwig's leg and sent them off just as, Aunt Petunia unlocked the door, Harry got up and rushed to the toilets.

Harry went downstairs and plonked half a grapefruit in front of him, He ate it in about two minutes and sat outside in the garden.

Around 10 ish Dudley's gang passed by, Harry got and started to move toward the house, "Hey potter!" Harry kept moving when Dudley came out the door,

He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward the gate, "Dudley" harry whispered under his breathe , the boy who shouted at harry, Grabbed his other arm and they threw him into the same alley.

The boy Joseph his name was, grabbed Harry's hair and pulled to the ground harry cried out "Argh!" He knelt to the same length as harry, "Do you think your better than us Harry?" "I-i never said anything!" Joseph stood up and kicked harry in the chest this winded harry, and left him gasping for breath, he felt like he'd been shot,

Then they all took turns kicking harry on the ground expect for destiny, "Your turn dest" said Dudley "Haha, funny Dudley not in these shoes they're designer" Dudley looked at her shoes they did look fragile and expensive, "Guess you get twice as much next time" Dudley set sending a final kick To Harry's ribs, Harry didn't know how long he was there for, at least 3 hours and no one came past.

Harry finally managed to get to his own two feet, he realised he was soaked in his own blood, from his ribs and even His face..

Harry had passed out, he got up got punished as usual for being late, he ran past then before they could see the blood, and took a long hot shower,

Once dressed he got into his bed, Uncle Vernon shouted out were going now swine!, and left it was 7 30 and harry had gotten back at 6 half an hour late, he was breathing heavily he felt the blood soaking through his clothles...

Harry awoke to a bang from downstairs, he didn't really care but he heard voices they couldn't get into his room could they?, he shut his eyes falling unconscious..

 **Thanks guys,**

 **Please review!**

 **Love you guys**


	2. Marked

**I don't own harry potter j k Rowling does!**

The door was unlocking, Harry had awoken 'I passed out again?!' 'Its never been this bad'.

Light filled the room, he heard someone say "Lumos" and pointed there wand around the room harry quickly slipped his glasses on, and grabbed his wand and pointed" It was Moody,Snape,Sirius and a woman he'd never seen before with color changing hair,

The light pointed at him harry squinted, "Harry! What happened?!" Harry looked at himself and realised he was covered in blood once again, "W-what do you mean? Professor?" "Harry!" It was Sirius he'd dashed in the room and wrapped harry in a hug, The woman turned the light on,

They all looked around the room, they were shocked by what they saw, there wasa bars on the windows blood on the bed sheets, "I'll ask you again what happened boy?!" "I fell down t stairs" he couldn't tell them the truth!, Harry potter the boy who lived beaten my a mere muggle!?,

Moody seemed satisfied, "Why are you here anyway?" "To rescue you of course! Silly!" It was the woman with the colorful hair, "I'm Tonks by the way!" "Why would you want to rescue me?" "Harry at 6 15 pm you used the tergo spell" said Sirius "it alerted us you were hurt and right we were!" "We need to get going" it was Snape who hadn't spoken the whole time,

"You okay to fly harry?" Asked Sirius "Yeah I'll be fine" they walked across the landing and started walking down the stairs when darkness took him...

Harry awoke he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts, he buzzed the bell, Madam pomfrey came dashing down, "Your awake then?" "Looks Like it" "You've been asleep for two and a half weeks harry" 'Two and a half!, Two and a half!, How could he of been asleep that long!' "Oh um" "The headmaster wants to see you" Dumbledore and snuffles walked towards Harry, "Hello harry!" "Hello, Sir" his voice was coarse, "Had a nice sleep" Dumbledore laughed harry smiled at him, Dumbledore got up and closed the curtains and Snuffles turned into Sirius, "What happened!" "I'm sure We'd all like to know that" "Came Dumbledores response " I'm sorry but I don't remember " harry lied he couldn't tell them he was the boy who lived, "are you sure harry?" "You wouldn't be lying to us would you Harry?" "No sir,"

They sent harry back to privet drive, Aunt pertunia was practically screaming at him, "What are you doing back" she spat when she saw him, "they sent me home" "They said you'd be out until at least the school year started! And look what you did to my sheets up there!, covered in blood they were!" Dudley was watching the TV in the kitchen he was smirking, "Out of my sight!" Harry went out the door and headed to the near by park.

He sat on a swing, hoping not to run into Dudley's gang again, But Dudley seemed pretty intent on watching the TV earlier so hopefully he wouldn't come out, then harry saw her the girl with the choppy hair coming past the park, she glared at him but didn't say anything,

About two hours later, Harry could see Dudley and began to run, unfortunately they had caught sight of him, and Joseph and another lad was chasing him "Leave me alone!" He begged But suddenly harry tripped on something, it was the girls foot...

"Good work destiny!" Harry was getting back up when the other lad (Ben) kicked him back down Harry's glasses fell to the ground with a crack Destiny stood on them, Crunch! Harry tried to feel round for them but they weren't there,

Dudley had picked then up and grabbed a fistfull of the broken glass from it, "Pin him down" suddenly Ben and Joseph pinned down harry, And harry felt something dig into his arm, He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him...

A police car was approaching someone must of complained about the noise, Dudley and his gang ran off and harry did the same but in the opposite direction harry found a street lamp, and looked at his arm it read 'freak' harry clambered home that night and he wasn't late thank god, he soon fell asleep, uncle Vernon locking the door behind him...

 **Thanks guys!,**

 **Please review!**

 **I don't own harry potter this is purely fanfic!**


	3. Quick announcement

**Hey guys,**

 **Just a quick announcement!,**

 **I cant believe that amount of support I have had with these story's, I started two days ago, and I've already had two people asking me to be betas and over 400 views altogether!**

 **From as far as China ,India the States!, I cannot believe it I am making an upload schedule as I have three story's to write now!,**

 **Broken bones will be uploaded at around 4pm everyday!**

 **Harry potter and the battle of his own will be uploaded at 6pm everyday**

 **What harry couldn't fight with magic will be uploaded a little more slowly than others as I want the chapters to be longer and research has to go into it,**

 **You may have noticed all these have a theme, of something that's well not good I guess I have experienced, bulling self harm etc but I have not experienced cancer, although my nan god bless died from breast cancer I never got to meet beer as she died only a few months before my birth, she seemed like a wonderful woman who didn't deserve it , no one does I have since dedicated my life to becoming a doctor, to help others who go though the same things as that wonderful woman, my brother went into depression and I know for a fact my nan would've been right beside him, as she would of me, I don't know much about cancer which is why I am researching cancer, if you guys could help me with this I'd be most grateful.**

 **But I'll try and upload daily!,**

 **If you guys have any recommendations, I'd be happy to add them to the story**

 **Thanks guys,**

 **Sydney x**


	4. Freedom

**I don't own harry potter,**

 **But by god I wish I did!,**

Harry awoke, it was half past seven in the morning, harry picked up his glasses, he always had a spare in his pockets, He walked down stairs he was greeted with once again half a grapefruit, "Your going to Mrs figg for the weekend!" Said aunt Petunia "Eat, pack your bags and off with ya!" Said uncle vernon, Harry nodded curtly and finished his breakfast,

Harry knocked on the old woman's door, She answered with an over stretched smile , "Harry dear! How good to see you" Harry plastered on a smile and pretended he was happy to be there "You to miss figg!" "Come in dear!, come in!" Harry walked in and tried to avoid the smell of cat food, "How are you miss figg?" "Great dear and yourselve?" 'I'm fine" Later that night Harry had a tea of cabbage soup and slept on the sofa, miss figgs cats waking him every so often,

And that's how it went until, the day before Hogwarts, Went harry went home to number 4, Once he'd put his stuff away in his room harry wanted to go out, but was too scared that Dudley and his gang would find him "Harry!" Aunt Petunia screeched, harry got down the stairs as quick as his legs would allow him to without running, "Go to the store and get me some milk and don't been think about keeping the change!" So harry stuffed the tenner into his pocket and pulled on Hus shoes, "Hurry up boy!",

So far so good harry had bought the milk and managed to get half way home, when Dudley stood in front of him, when harry tried to get past Dudley blocked his path, " What do you want Dudley!" "Hi ya its our old friend freak show!"It was Ben the boy from before there wasn't quite as many of them there today, Just the main three Dudley, Joseph and Ben, Harry tried to run between them but Dudley caught him by the scruff of his neck." Where do you think your going Potter!" "Home to your mum!" Ben and Joseph laughed at this "Oh your not going home potter" Harry heart was pounding "Your coming with us" Dudley dragged Harry into a shack destiny was sitting there smoking, on a box,

Dudley threw harry to the floor and kicked him hard in the jaw, "Dudley" Destiny was smirking, "Let him go home" "What?!" Said dudley clueless, destiny got up and brushed Dudley's hand against hers "come on" she said Dudley's gang left with him and he could of sworn he saw destiny say something to him as they left...

Harry got up and found the milk he was carrying on the ground next to him, then he began to cough and blood came out as well as a tooth...

Once he'd got come to privet drive, he put aunt petunias milk on the side, she hurriedly put the kettle on and picked up the milk "Harry! Is that blood on my Milk!" Harry panicked, "Um urr" harry was speechless he didn't know what to say, "LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOUR FACE WHAT HAPPENED!" At that exact moment, Dudley walked in looking happier than ever, there was blood on his white sneakers aunt Petunia noticed it too "My Dudkins! What's happened!" "Harry was fighting with someone, so I stepped in and asked the boy to stop as harry was losing" said Dudley "How dare you! Get my dudley involved in your petty little fights! Up to your room and you not coming out till its time for you to go to that freaky school of yours!".

Harry was practically pushed up the stairs by au Petunia who locked him in his room, Harry flopped himself on the bed, 'Yes' he thought 'Tomorrow I am gone' and started to cry not from the pain and not from the bullying from happiness,

The next morning uncle Vernon had dropped harry off at the station with Hedwig, she nipped Harry's hand affectionately, Harry ran and closed his eyes as he went through the wall into platform 9 and three quarters,

He felt he self lunge, he almost fell over he would never get used to that she saw kissing Ron goodbye and Hermione starting to board the train, Harry decided to join her " Hey Harry you okay?" "Yeah you?" "I'm good" she paused and her eyes landed on Harry's face, "Harry, what happened?" "Over the summer I had an accident, I fell down the stairs, I was in the hospital wing for a bit" "What happened then?" "I woke up all my things were beside me, You know school stuff, so I didn't need to go to diagon alley after all" "Oh gosh harry, hope you recover probably soon!" "Haha I do to",

Ron joined then after and Harry had to explain once again, Once they were at the tables, the sorting took place, They all of a sudden Harry's ear drums shook, " Destiny, Trevor" Harry dreaded to look but Destiny, was older than him, surely she would have been sorted along with him?, Harry looked over his shoulder the sorting hat was having a conversation with destiny just as it had him and it was the same girl "Gryffindor!" Harry wanted to scream,

He settled down to the feast and found himself not hungry, "I'm gonna head to beds guys" "why so early?" Asked Ron "tired,still recovering" mumbled harry, as he left destiny's eyes met his.

 **Thanks guys!**

 **I dont own harry potter j. does!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Please review!**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	5. Harry please!

**I don't own harry Potter, J. does!**

Harry stayed awake all that night, mainly in the common room hoping he wouldn't be caught, at around 3am Snape walked in, "Potter what are you doing up" "N-nothing sir" "15 points from gyriffindor!" "I'll go to bed sir" harry got up, "What happened to your face potter" said Snape pulling him Harry's heart pounded he froze on the spot, it always petrified him ,when someone touched him or tugged him, especially when they seemed a threat, "Spit it out Potter" "Sorry sir,um when i feel down the stairs it bruised it" Harry started to walk away, "I'm not stupid potter I was there you know!" "Its nothing" he started up the stairs,

He went to breakfast as early as possible, Hermione was there as always, "You look tired harry" "couldn't sleep" he muttered Snape was staring at harry, he poured himself coffee, and tried to eat his toast but it hurt to do so, "argh" "What's up harry?" Destiny was talking to Ron and sat by him, Ron introduced her "Hey harry, Hermione, this is Destiny" "Hi" said Hermione Harry's heart pounded she was not going steal his friends, he got up "I need to go to the library, get some studying" "HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY" "Seriously Ron, he's gone mental even I don't study before lesson" Harry laughed at them "See ya guys!" "Bit rude didn't even say hi to destiny!" "There wasn't any need for introductions"...

Harry didn't go to the library, he went to herbogly early, today they were gathering things for potions, some even breathed fire!, Harry actually had a good time even though there was a few injuries, But destiny wanted to walk with Hermione they were actually getting along apparently destiny had been home schooled and was pretty behind, harry wanted to walk away but he couldn't it'd look too suspicious, Luckily Oliver Wood, came up to harry and told he'd need him for training after lesson, " Alright see ya wood!" "Great so we won't see you till the quidditch season is over!" Exclaimed Ron, "guess not" once lessons were over, harry hurried to the quidditch field for practice, when harry was getting ready for bed he'd knocked his ribs blood was coming out if his Pajama's, he'd hurriedly took and showers and put a t shirt on instead..

Morning came there was blood all over harry, how come simply knocking himself could cause this much he should of healed by now!"

The winter soon came and so did the day of the quidditch match, Harry was against Malfoy again as the seeker, Madam hooch blew the whistle the match had begun..

Harry felt the hair through his hair as he flew he was scanning the sky for the snitch, He was dodging buldgers when he found it, malfoy who had caught sight it of it to zoomed towards it he was trying to push harry of his broom, Harry did it too, he could hear distant screams, cheering him on he lunged for the snitch when malfoy nudged into him harder than ever, he could feel the wounds leak again luckily he'd worn an extra shirt, they continued like this, harry was dizzy from the blood loss but he had to get the snitch, he caught it just as malfoy, Pointed to him "Potter your shirt!" Harry looked down at his shirt the yellow stripes had turned a dark red, He tried to get as close to the ground as possible he could see people cheering him as he got down when he was about 5 feet away,Darkness once again took him...

He'd awoken, he tried to sit up but the pain was too much, Snape was trying to wake him and he'd taken off his jumper to see the blood t shirt underneath, Destiny was running toward him, "NO DONT!" Snape's eyes landed on the word freak, Madam hooch had just got there and the two teams were standing around him, "D-did I do that?" It was draco, Harry managed to say "No i-it wasn't you you just triggered the bleeding that's all I'll be fine" Harry tried to get up, "Stay there potter" said snape's voice calmer than harry had ever heard it before, "I got to change sir!" "What happened potter" "H-harry" it was destiny, harry move from shapes grip and had got up wobbling...

"Are you gonna tell them or shall I!" "Please harry!" "I guess your not then," "I never meant for it to be like that harry!, I was trying to stop them!, did I not lead them away last time, didn't I refuse to hurt you!" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU TRIED TO STOP THEM DESTINY THREW YEARS DESTINY THREE YEARS!" "Mr. Potter!" It was Snape "What are you trying to say" "YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM DESTINY DID YOU!?, WHEN THEY ALMOST CHOKED ME TO DEATH!, WHEN THEY KICKED ME TO THE GROUND! UNTIL I COULDN'T MOVE,A FEW DAYS AGO!, YOU TRIPPED ME UP WHEN I WAS JUST GETTING AWAY!, YOU WATCHED THEM CARVE NAMES INTO MY SKIN AND YOU LAUGHED! YOU RAN WITH THEM, YOU CALL THAT HELPING ME, I HOPE YOU DIE!" Snape had grabbed harry he was trying to get to destiny all the gryffindors and Slytherins looked shocked, "Potter hospital wing now!" Harry shrugged Snape off, he grabbed his firebolt and flew off,

 **Thanks guys,**

 **Don't worry this isn't coming to and end anytime soon!,**

 **Please review!,**


	6. Saved

**I don't own harry potter j. does!,**

Harry was flying and he soared high into the air, Scouring the grounds for somewhere to lay, and just chill, he found a spaced off part where trees were for decor purposes, he landed and hid himself amongst them, He was in his t shirt the one he hated the most, it had a skull with headphones on it, it just wasn't very harry, he took it off and looked at the wounds all his skin was bruised and his wounds gaping open, harry was feeling drowsy but he didn't want the help, he didn't need anyone..

Harry was getting bad now, he could feel himself shaking he tried to stop the bleeding with the already blood soaked shirt but couldn't manage it, He took his glasses off, lay them on the grass beside him and closed his eyes just for a moment he thought, he heard footsteps in the trees, harry opened his eyes and put his glasses back on, "What do you think your doing potter!" It was Snape "we've got half the school looking for you" it was then Snape noticed the bruising and the bleeding over the boys body it was worse than he thought, "Up you get harry" Harry tried to get but found he couldn't he was shaking too much, he managed to pull himself up though and began to follow Snape, When Harry fell from the wobbling in his legs, Snape stopped to help him up, "You okay potter, can you walk?!" Harry shook his head he held the shirt closely to his chest where the bruising and bleeding was the worse, harry felt firm arms grip him, they were snape's they were carrying him...

Harry couldn't even fight it, it was as though he was limp, "Sir t-there's no need" "You cannot walk potter how else am I meant to get you there?!" Tears had filled Harry's eyes, he was pathetic letting himself get to this, why had he never tried to fight back, he remembers one time he did he ended up a lot worse off..

' _Flashback'_

 _Harry was walking down the street he knew it was risky but he hadn't been out of the house in three weeks he needed the fresh air he'd only go out for ten minutes he'd been out for eight so far and began walking back, someone tapped his shoulder it was Dudley and Ben, "Alright freak?" Said dudkey , harry turned around infuriated "I am not a freak!" Ben began to laugh his head off, "You are!" "Am not!" Dudley grabbed him around the neck, Harry kicked with all his might, "We need to teach him a lesson dont we Dudley" said ben "Yeah and think we do" Dudley threw harry onto the cobble beneath him, Ben pushes Harry's head down banging it against the cobbles, dudley grabbed Harry's leg and twisted it all the way round, Harry screamed, "Stop squeaking freak!" They didn't let go till they heard an loud crack,_

 _'Flashback over'_

Harry looked up at Snape and Snape looked down at the boy, he didn't feel like James potters son then, he didn't even feel like Lilly, he felt like someone who was desperate but too scared to seek help, "I-i feel so worthless" those were the last words Harry said before he was unconscious,

3 weeks later,

Harry had awoken, someone was pouring liquid into his mouth, it felt like energy and it tasted extremely sweet like an energy drink someone put 200 spoons of sugar in, he could feel something in his arms drips he assumed, Harry closed his mouth to stop the liquid coming and someone, Pulled it away, harry opened his eyes and realised he didn't have his glasses on, someone handed them to him, he put them on, a medi nurse had given then to him, "How are you feeling" "Sore" replied harry, "Nothing out of the ordinary Mr potter," she brushed his hair back and felt his forehead, wrote something down and then said "I'll go alert, Madam pompfrey you are awake", Harry's back arm and chest were sore, he looked at himself and realised he was in a hospital gown, Not his first choice of outfit, someone closed Harry's curtains and came in..

It was madam pomfrey, She checked all his vitals and too him to dress but leave his shirt off, he did what he was told and madam pomfrey looked at him, and harry looked down at himself he was disgusted by what he saw, all over his body were stitches and his arm was wrapped in bandages, she told him to stand and wrapped bandages around his chest, She told him to dress, sign some papers for her and come back tomorrow morning, Harry did just that and left he looked at watch breakfast has just ended, he has just enough time to get his robes and get to lesson, He had yet again potions he was dreading it...

 **:0 Please review guys**

 **And thanks!**


	7. No one deserves that!

**I don't own harry potter j. does!**

Harry was at the door of his potions class, people were pouring in and he joined the crowd, he sat at the back other room trying not draw attention to himself, But of course Hermione had sighted him and sat next to him, "Harry!, Are you okay, are you better?!" "Yeah, I-im good" Just then Snape swooped in, "Settle down!" He took the register, "Harry Potter?" "Here sir," Snape paused, "You should not be here" everyone stared at him they all looked concerned, they never cared for him before so why now?...

Snape had asked to see harry after class and didn't pay attention to any of Harry's usual mistakes, he hoped this was only temporary kindness he just wanted to get back to normality, harry told Hermione he'd catch up with her later, and walked to snape's desk, "Y-you wanted to see me sir?" Snape looked at harry he was standing how lilly used to when she was nervous, "You've awoke " "yes sir" "how long for?" "About two hours sir" "You shouldn't be in class im sending an owl to say you will not be attending any classes for the next two days minimum!" "Sir please, I just want to get back to normality, I don't want special treatment, I'm fine now" "You are not fine Mr potter!, you know you were minutes away from death and you still got up, stubborn!" Harry smiled at this "You may go!" Harry started to walk out, "And harry?" "Yes sir?" "3 points from gyriffindor from making such a terrible potion" Harry smiled "Thanks sir" he laughed and with that he left,

So Harry had to take the next two days off, he was bored as everyone else was in lesson he was alone, and was thinking what had happened to Destiny?, Even know she deserved it harry regretted having that outburst, But how could she of watched as they carved 'freak' into his skin, for she was the same as him...

Harry was eventually, let out to attend classed he was almost fully healed,though freak remained on his arm, it had becomes scarred by now, he'd had his stitches taken out, and they too left him scared a constant reminder of what he'd have to return to next summer, harry had been questioned who was doing it but he said they were muggles he did not know,and there was a possibility destiny would be going on trial...

Harry set out to breakfast that day, Hermione and Ron quick to greet him,they all were eating when the owls came, Hedwig nipped Harry's hand and flew off he opened his letter,

 _Dear Mr harry potter,_

 _You are to attend, the hearing of Destiny Trevor, This evening at 6 30 , Failure to attend this meeting will cause a lot of commotion, and the ministry will deal with you as they see fit,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Pertrica Adams_

Harry gasped, tonight? Tonight! Oh god he wasn't prepared for this!, "What's up harry?" "I've got to go to a hearing today!" "Why!?" "Destiny" harry said as he lowered his voice,Hermione pursed he lips and looked at her lap, Ron started to play with his food, they couldn't look Harry in the eye, "I'd better go" said harry picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, he walked slowly around the school waiting for the next lesson, what will she plead he wondered what should I do? would she be sent to Askaban?, he needed advice he knew who he wanted to go to, standing outside the gargoyle harry whispered "Acid pop" and walked into the waiting room...

Harry knocked and was greeted with a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a silvery white beard, "Come in harry!" Harry walked towards the chair in front of him and sat as did Dumbledore, "What brings you here harry?" Harry bit his lip he didn't like talking about what happened he felt weak and ashamed because of it, he closed his eyes shut, "Sir, will she be sent to Askaban?" Dumbledore lent back in his chair, "who's she harry?" Harry didn't meet Dumbledores eyes, "Destiny", " Its a great possibility yes, since she did what she did to a fellow wizard, However they is a way she won't be sent, I'm assuming that's what you want harry?" How did he know he didn't want destiny to be sent to askaban as Sirius had told such horrific tales of the place, no one deserved that not even her, After all she was right she was the mildest of them, "Yes,that is what I want" Dumbledore stared at the boy, "If you like I can drop the charges," "You placed the charges sir?" "Yes,harry I clearly didn't understand what you wanted I shall contact the ministry to let then know," "Thanks sir" "Your welcome harry"..

 **Listen guys I haven't had internet which is why this chapter is late I'm thinking of abandoning the story, its not getting much attention and I'm not really enjoying, if it doesn't attract any attention in the next few days it'll be dis countiued**

 **Sydney x**


End file.
